Twenty One
by DannieBabee
Summary: Gabriella is head of LA's #1 Magazine, Twenty One. After an interview and photoshot with hot shot Troy Bolton, will anything change what was?
1. Welcome to my life

**Hey guys, I decided to work on another story, I'm not sure how it's going to end up, but I have a few ideas of where I'm going to take it.  
Here's how it's going to go...  
Seeing as I'm not the best person for sticking to stories, and I never have the time to write them, (Well I have now because it's summer, but after that it's going to be pretty intense) I've decided I'm going to update weekly. However, if I get a few chapters ahead, I will of course, update more. But, it's going to be my goal to make sure I update at least every week!  
Im considering updating every Wednesday ish. That way, I'll have the weekend to work on it and stuff.  
Sorry for saying a lot here, I appreciate it if you read it.  
Read, Review, Enjoy x ****3**

Gabriella Montez was the head of Twenty One magazine. When she started out the magazine, it sold millions of copies all over the states,and even now, everyone read it. Gabriella had reached her dream, she was living the life.

"I'm just going to Starbucks sweetie, Latte?" Sharpay asked, peering her head into my office.

"Yeah thanks, have we had a reply from....Troy Bolton?" Gabriella asked, looking down at her paper to confirm the name.

"Nope, not yet I don't think, Right, I'll go get these Latte's, I'll be back soon"

"Cyah darling" Gabriella replied, looking at her computer screen.

Gabriella began to type away, hesitating every now and again, to change the words she had previously written. Gabriella, being head of the magazine, always had the most important articles to do, occasionally she'd give a few to Sharpay, who was the best article writer, besides Gabriella herself of course. She was working on a double page spread of Troy Bolton: The Real Me.

Troy Bolton was the captain of the L.A Lakers, the team who everybody supported in L.A. Gabriella was pleased to be getting the low down of Troy Bolton. Earlier that week she had sent Sharpay away with a recorder and some questions to ask Troy. All she had to do now was type up an article, and get him in for a photo shoot. Which was proving difficult with his oh-so busy schedule. Sharpay was lucky to grab an interview with him! Gabriella was pretty gutted she couldn't go herself, but she had meetings that day.

Gabriella lived the life every teenager wanted, her own magazine, she was intelligent and gorgeous. She was pretty famous around USA, not as famous as the actors, or singers, but everyone knew who she was. Now, she wasn't mobbed my paparazzi, but she had her fair share.

"One Latte, Just the way you like it" Sharpay grinned, barging into her office. Gabriella laughed, reaching her hand out to take the cup.

"Thanks, hey, come and see what I've got so far?" Gabriella asked, motioning to her screen. Sharpay was also her best friend, she met her from working here. Sharpay scanned the screen, reading over the start of the article.

"Heyyy, that's good! You got a good one there, I'm still struggling on a name for my article" Sharpay laughed, taking a seat and sipping her Latte.

"Ten years of Twenty One?" Gabriella offered.

"Oh-My-God That is amazing! I'm going to go write it! I'm suddenly excited by the whole idea" Sharpay squealed running out of my office, and to her own.

Gabriella sighed, creasing her forehead and looking over the notes and article. This months issue was a big one. The magazine was out in 2 weeks, and it would be their 10th year anniversary. As well as getting all the articles together, finding models for the pictures and putting it in for printing, they were holding a cat walk the day after the magazine was out. It was a hectic time.

Gabriella picked up the phone and dialed a number, reading it from a piece of paper.

"Hello, It's Gabriella Montez at Twenty One Magazine" Gabriella said as soon as the man answered the phone.

"I was wondering if you could schedule Troy Bolton for a photo shoot down at our offices"

"Friday, that would be perfect! Ten o' clock sharp, we're on a very tight schedule...thanks again Mr Young" Gabriella put the phone down and smiled. The photo shoot was on!

She eagerly typed it into the computer, making sure it was in her diary, and she could go down to the set to introduce herself to Troy Bolton. Who would be appearing on the front of the magazine.

She jumped out of her seat and out of her office, running down to Sharpay's office.

"Sharpay, Troy Bolton is scheduled for Friday" she grinned, sitting herself down on her sofa.

"Thank God! I thought they were never going to respond!" Sharpay laughed.

"I rang them up, I couldn't wait around forever, we're on a very tight schedule at the moment" Gabriella replied.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, I'm nearly done with this article though Gabs, no need to worry about me" Sharpay winked, typing quickly on her computer.

"I wouldn't worry about you anyway Shar, your my best worker! But don't tell anyone that" She laughed.

Even though she was very busy, she had time to talk to people around the office, she had to, it was how she lived, it was the reason she didn't go home every night and kill herself from stress!

"I'm so glad I came to this magazine, I was thinking of going to Vogue, but to be honest, they're crap!" Sharpay grinned.

"Obviously" Gabriella winked. "Anyway, I'm gunna head out now, need to make sure all's well with the cat walk, photo shoot, all the other articles, that sort of thing. It's crazy at this time of year" Gabriella stood up and headed to the door.

"Have fun" Sharpay said in a sarcastic manner.

"You too!"

"Miss Montez, we've managed to get...so far, for the males: Chad Michael Murray, Aston Kutcher, Kellan Lutz, and Corbin Bleu. We're trying to get more of the well known ones this year, seeing as it's going to be pretty big" Matt smiled at me.

"Perfect! Do we have all the Twenty One models in for it too?"

"Yep, that's all sorted" Matt smiled back at me.

"So you think the fashion shows going to be ready in time?" she asked

"Defiantly, we're almost done now, we just need to get a few more celebrity models, and then get everyone's clothes sorted" Shane piped in.

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE CLOTHES YET?!" Gabriella yelled, shocked.

"Gabriella! Yes...of course we do" Shane was one of the few people who Gabriella had known from school who worked here. "What I mean is, we need to decide who's wearing what"

"Thank god for that!" Gabriella laughed "I would have actually died"

Shane walked over and hugged Gabriella, she immediately loosened up.

"Keep up the good work you two" Gabriella waved, then walked away, down to the 5th floor, where the photo shoots took place.

"Karl!" She greeted, hugging him quickly, before letting him get back to snapping pictures of the new Twenty One Models.

"You look gorgeous girls!" With this, all of the models beamed "So, Karl, I've got Troy Bolton booked in Friday, 10am. That fine?" Gabriella continued.

"Perfect" he grinned, taking more pictures.

"Hey Gabriella" Louise greeted, as Gabriella walked into the hair and makeup section of the studio.

"Hey Louise, Megan, We have Troy Bolton coming in this Friday, I was hoping you two could put together hair, makeup and clothes for him?" She asked, her voice full of hope.

"Ooh, is he the front cover this month?" Megan asked, a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, I want everything to be perfect. Biggest issue we've ever done, I trust you two enough to be in charge of his appearance, of course, I'll be up here the whole time, to make sure everythings in order, everything has to be perfect!" She laughed

"Are we going shirtless or not?" Megan asked laughing

"Lets have some of each, we need some for his double page spread anyway" Gabriella replied "I'll see you guys later" She waved and walked out.

Gabriella went round many people, making sure everything was in order. She was a friendly boss and was never really strict. People knew to follow her orders.

"10am Troy, be there!"

"Sure thing coach" Troy beamed, throwing the ball one last time before running into the changing rooms.

"10am what?" Chad asked banging his locker shut.

"Some photo shoot with Twenty One" Troy replied, shrugging his shoulders and grabbing his bag. "Not a big deal" he laughed

"Are you kidding? Aren't you on the front?" Chad asked, eagerly following his best friend out of the building.

"Well yeah but...not again!?" Troy moaned, looking at all the paparazzi waiting outside.

"Your hairs fine" Troy said, rolling his eyes, as Chad glanced at his hair in a nearby window.

They hurried into Troy's car and drove away. This was life for Troy Bolton, and the rest of the people on the Lakers team. Practice, get mobbed my paparazzi, go to interviews, photo shoots. Life was...good? Troy enjoyed it, and he loved his fans, he always had time to sign autographs and head to charity events.

"Hey, I heard the head of that magazine is hot!" Chad said, sitting up in his seat. "You might get to meet her!"

"Chad...Shut up"

**It was kind of short, but I needed to set it up, I have the next chapter already written, (Should be up by Wednesday) and it's longer, so yay. **

**Thanks for reading x **


	2. Tied together with a smile

**Hey! Thank you to everyone who reviews this story. Also, thank you to you who even just added to story alert etc. I considered uploading this chapter earlier, But then I figured not, it would make me confused. Which happens easy ;)**

**Enjoy and Review x**

Gabriella stepped into the huge, white building that was 'Twenty One' and breathed a deep breath, grinning from ear to ear. It was Friday morning, which meant only one thing. In less than an hour, Troy Bolton would be walking through the very same doors, for his photo shoot.

"Jessie!" Gabriella greeted the woman at the front desk. "Could you be a doll and send Troy Bolton up to my office when he arrives?"

"Of course Gabriella" Jessie replied.

Gabriella entered the lift and made her way up to the 7th floor. This floor consisted of her office, Sharpay's office, a few other peoples tiny offices and then the rest of the floor was filled with computer booths which people called their 'offices'. This was the floor where everything happened, the whole magazine was put together on this floor. This was the floor which 'made' the building. As she walked briskly into her office, she put her bag neatly on the floor by her desk, and took her phone out, sitting down.

"Sharpay! I'm going to need a coffee run in about 40 mins, could you get someone to run and get me two Latte's. I've told Jessie to send Troy up here first, I'll give him a coffee, make him feel at home"

"That's okay, Gabs, I'll do it. A strong Latte might make him more awake for the shoot huh?" Sharpay asked, laughing down the phone line.

"It's his favorite, I checked the interview you did with him. Anyway, I have to finish this article, I'll see you soon, don't forget my Latte!" She grinned, putting her phone down on her desk.

Gabriella switched her computer on, and waited for it to load, as soon as it did, she opened up her Troy Bolton: The real me article and began typing straight away.

Before she knew it, it was 9:55 and Sharpay had arrived with the coffee's.

"Thanks Sharpay" Gabriella said, accepting the coffee's and handing over $10.

"Keep the change"

"Cheers, so he's not here yet" Sharpay asked, scanning the room.

"Nope..." Gabriella replied and heard a light knock on the door "But he is now" she laughed.

"Right...I'll scoot" Sharpay opened the door and walked out, smiling at Troy on her way.

"Troy Bolton! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Gabriella said, taking Troy's hand and shaking it.

"I took the liberty of buying you a Latte, I know you like them, since I checked your interview" She laughed and handed him the cup.

"Thanks" he grinned, accepting the Latte. "Do you buy all your guests coffee?" He asked, sitting down.

"Just the front page ones" she laughed. "Anyway, we better get down there" Gabriella picked up her own coffee and took the lead down to the 5th floor.

"This is Megan, Louise and Richard...they will be preparing you for your photo shoot" Gabriella smiled, "I'll be in the next room if any of you need me". They all nodded and Troy thanked Gabriella before she headed into the photo shoot room.

"Gabriella!" Karl grinned hugging her.

"Hey, wow, these look good" she smiled back at him.

"Yeah, we thought a basic white one would be good for the front cover ones, the we re-created some scenes for the double page spread!" Karl replied, showing her around all the scenes.

"Amazing"

After half an hour in the Makeup and Hair room, Troy Bolton was ready for the photo shoot.

"Right Troy, we have a few different scenes here" Karl explained, showing Troy the different backgrounds set up.

"Wow! This looks exactly like our Locker Rooms!" Troy grinned, walking up to that set.

"Want to start here then?" Karl asked.

"Sure"

Gabriella stood to the side while Karl snapped photos of Troy. He got a few of Troy stood in his basketball uniform, and then he decided a good effect would be an image of Troy taking his shirt off, obviously in a way so you could still see his face.

Karl had Troy go to each scene which was set up, finally finishing at the white screen.

"Gabs, any preferences for this one, it's the front of the mag I believe" Karl asked, turning to her.

"Erm, I think the topless look is good, we want it to catch the readers eye" Gabriella laughed, walking towards the two. "If that's okay with you Troy..."

"Yeah that's fine" he grinned, taking his top off and throwing it to the side. After a few more photos the photo shoot was complete.

"Can I have that memory card please Karl, I might as well pick out the best ones" Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah sure" Karl replied.

"Can I take a look at them...if that's okay obviously" Troy asked, replacing his shirt.

"Yeah sure, we'll just go back to my office. Thanks so much Karl!" Gabriella said, hugging Karl.

Gabriella lead the way once more to her office, with Troy following closely behind.

"Gabs! I'm going to Starbucks, want one?" Sharpay asked, bumping into Gabriella on the way.

"Yeah sure, Troy?" Gabriella asked, looking at him.

"A Latte would be nice, thanks" he grinned, following Gabriella into her office.

Gabriella pulled an extra seat up to her desk and gestured Troy to sit.

"Oh...is that the article?" Troy asked, looking at the article before Gabriella closed it down.

"Yeah, it's not done yet though" she replied, putting the memory stick into her computer and uploading the pictures onto it. "It's a work in progress"

"Oh right...Is it the main article then?" Troy asked, curiously.

"Yep, with you being on the front page n'all" she replied, smiling at him.

Gabriella started flicking through the pictures, showing Troy each one, earning a nod from him, or a laugh at faces he was pulling.

"Two Latte's" Sharpay grinned, handing Troy and Gabriella their drinks then sitting down with her own.

"This is Sharpay...but of course you know that" Gabriella said, suddenly realising.

"Yeah, you interviewed me...right?" Troy asked smiling at her and sipping his drink.

"Indeed I did! And I've finished my article, so I figured I'd come and talk to you" Sharpay said smiling.

"She's my best worker you know" Gabriella boasted. They both got up and went to join Sharpay on the sofa's.

"Troy! You should totally come to our fashion show!" Sharpay grinned, coming up with her 'amazing' idea. "It's in two weeks on Friday..."

"Fashion show?" he questioned.

"Every year Twenty One has a fashion show, cat walk kind of thing...this year it's going to be big, With it being our 10th anniversary. It's open to all but we have a few VIP seats available" Gabriella replied.

"Oh...Yeah I might pop along" he grinned

"For a famous basketball player Troy, you're pretty normal" Sharpay commented.

"Is that a compliment?" Troy asked, sounding unsure.

"Defiantly"

"Thanks...Anyway I better get going, it was nice meeting you two" Troy said, standing up and placing his cup in a nearby bin.

They said their goodbyes then Troy headed out the door, and out of the offices.

"You know, Troy seems like a friendly guy" Sharpay commented, once the door was close.

"Yeah he is, he seems real laid back"

"That's good, we should get him in more often for a few interviews and stuff, you know how USA loves him" Sharpay grinned, pleased with her idea.

"Yeah...I like your way of thinking!"

"Well, what can I say?" Sharpay said, flicking her hair and laughing. "So are you almost done with the article then?"

"I've got a bit to do, shouldn't take me long though, I managed to do some this morning before he arrived, then I just need to add the pictures on, send it to print and see how it looks" Gabriella grinned.

"I'm so excited to read this one! It's gunna be huge Gabs"

"Yeah, hopefully the best Mag of the year!"

At the end of the day, Gabriella locked up her office and slowly walked out of the building. When she got down to the ground floor, she locked the front doors, and made sure all the other doors were locked before exiting the building via the back, and into the car park.

She got into her car and set out of the car park, into the busy streets of L.A.

Gabriella lived with Sharpay in an amazing house. Sharpay was only there for a few weeks, until she had her own house sorted out. Gabriella didn't mind, as she sometimes found the emptiness of her house very lonely. But today was Friday. Gabriella enjoyed Fridays.

They usually consisted of, Gabriella visiting her mum on the way home from work, then going home, getting ready, and her and Sharpay going out somewhere. They went everywhere, from the movies, to night clubs.

As Gabriella parked in her mothers drive, she saw her mother in the garden, watering the flowers.

"Gabi!" Her mum shouted, greeting her and running up to hug her.

"Hey mum, hows thing up here?" She asked, getting out of her car and walking into her house.

"Ohh, you know, it's all good. Hows the business going?" She asked.

"Amazing! Troy Bolton was in today..."

"Troy Bolton?!" Her mother interrupted.

"Yes mum, for his photo shoot, hes on the front cover you know, It's going to be such a great magazine this month. Sharpay invited him to the fashion show as well, so that should be good" She smiled, making her and her mum a cup of tea.

After about 2 hours at her mums house, Gabriella decided it was time to leave.

"You and Sharpay still on for dinner tomorrow?" her mum asked.

"Yep, defiantly" and with that, Gabriella got into her car and drove away. Excited to see what the will bring.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella shouted, as she reached her house.

"I'm up here" Came the reply.

Gabriella walked up the stairs and into Sharpay's room.

"What we doing tonight then?" Gabriella asked, sitting down on Sharpay's bed.

"There's a new movie out, Time Travelers wife, it looks good, can we go see that?" Sharpay asked, holding various outfits up to herself in the mirror.

"Sure, I'm gunna go get ready" Gabriella stood up and walked to her own room. She threw her bag down on the bed and walked into her wardrobe, looking at the various clothes she could possibly wear.

Gabriella finally decided on an outfit. She wore a short black, strapless dress which ended just before her knees. After her waist, the dress puffed out and had golden stars on. Completed with an oversized golden bow. She placed on some black heels and a gold headband to complete the look. Her jewelery was kept simple with several chunky gold and black bangles. Once done, she ran some mousse through her hair, to keep her natural curls bouncy, and walked down the stairs, where Sharpay was waiting.

"Wow, Gabi, You look amazing!" Sharpay commented, standing up.

"You don't look so bad yourself!" Gabriella replied, taking in Sharpay's appearance.

Sharpay had a baby blue dress on, with some black, leather leggings. She had blue heels on and some simple accessories.

"Let's go then" Sharpay grinned, getting up and grabbing her bag. I grabbed my car keys and headed for the door, locking it behind me and getting into the drivers seat.

"Wow...That movie was so..."

"Amazing?" Gabriella asked, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah, I loved it!" Sharpay grinned. "Can we go for food now?"

"Take your pick" Gabriella replied.

"Frankie and Bennys" Sharpay said, heading towards the door.

"Miss Montez! Miss Evans!" The polite waiter greeted as we walked in "Usual seat?" He asked, taking two menu's.

"Yeh thanks Marco" Gabriella said, following Marco into the restaurant.

Sharpay and Gabriella sat in their usual seats, at the back of the restaurant, and began choosing what they would order. They both decided on lasagne and chips, and then ordered a bottle of wine.

"Next week, we're off to a nightclub!" Sharpay grinned excitedly.

"Next Friday is the cat walk, who knows how long the after party's going to be on for" Gabriella replied.

"Well, Saturday then!"

"Shar, you're going to get unprofessionally...smashed on Friday, I know you, You don't need two days of it!"

"We could make a weekend of it?" Sharpay proposed, grinning once more.

"In your dreams"

Before long, the food had arrived and the two were hungrily tucking into it, enjoying every bite. As usual.

"Marco, I must say, this is delicious!" Gabriella smiled, as he filled up their glasses. "You really do have a lovely restaurant here!"

"Than you very much Miss Montez" Marco grinned and walked off.

"Thank you once again" Gabriella said, handing $40 to Marco, before leaving.

"Can we stop off at Walmart?" Sharpay asked

"Yeah sure, what you wanting?" Gabriella asked, out of interest.

"Couple of movies, some ice cream?" she questioned. "Maybe some wine"

"Sharpay, we have work tomorrow!"

"So, we can get up early, drink coffee!" Sharpay grinned.

"Fine"

"You put the movie on, I'll get the spoons and some glasses" Gabriella said.

The girls had arrived home with a few movies, some ice cream and a bottle of wine, They often had nights in and watched movies, laughing and spending time together. Even when Sharpay didn't live here, they made time for their girly nights in.

The movie had just started as Gabriella walked in, setting the glasses down and pouring out some wine, before they both tucked into their ice cream.


	3. The Rumour

**I'm getting so behind with this story, but it's up so its all good!!  
If i don't upload dead on time, then cut me some slack :P I'm starting year 11 next thursday, and i still have coursework to do for then.  
and, I'm going to be loaded with work,  
But i wont forget :)**

**Read, Review, Enjoy x**

**

* * *

**

"Right...one last time Troy, are you listening?" Coach Young said.

"Yep" Troy replied, trying to keep a straight face.

"8am...Good morning America...11am...that new newspaper which ive forgotten the name of. At 1pm, you've got a photo shoot back here, don't be late! The team needs you here! You should be finished at around 3, then you have the rest of the day to yourself"

"Charming...See you later then" Troy replied, sitting in the Limo, and instructing the driver to go.

This was a typical day for Troy Bolton. Interviews, photo shoots, and then practice, although today was their day off practice. They usually got together at Troy's and went on his court anyway, they never went a day without basketball.

Troy loved his job, the only problem was the paparazzi.

They reached the studio for 'Good morning America' and Troy sighed, stepping out of the Limo and smiling at the paparazzi, 'sometimes I wish they didn't know where I was at what time'.

"Is it true your going to model at Twenty-One's catwalk?" Came one shout

"Troy! This Way"

Where do they get such fake stories?

Troy sped up and entered the building, breathing a sigh of relief when all the paparazzi were gone.

"There you are Troy! I'm Angela, I work behind here, getting everything in order" Angela smiled and Troy returned it, shaking her hand.

"Right, lets get you to hair, they can sort you out then your on" Angela smiled, leading the way back stage.

"Troy Bolton!" Gary shouted. Troy walked out onto the set and smiled, waving at the people as he did so. Gary stood up to shake Troy's hand, then they both sat down, Troy grinning, his signature grin.

"So...Troy, hows life?" He began asking.

Troy gave a faint laugh before answering "Busy...Practicing, interviews, photos shoots, and matches, it's very hectic, But I love it all!"

"I bet you do, any of us would love to be in your position!"

"Yeah, I think of myself to be very lucky, but I never take any of it for granted" Troy replied.

"Wow, a man of many talents. Speaking of talents, I hear your quiet a good actor, have you ever considered going into that?"

"Acting. Wow, erm, I've done a bit here and there when I was younger, in school and that, but no, I'm happy with basketball at the moment"

"...and is the rumour true, your going to be appearing on Twenty-One's cat walk this year?" he asked, sitting forward in his seat.

"Where do people come up with these things? Nar, I did get invited to attend, and watch, but not to model, I'm not really into that sort of thing really" Troy replied, smiling.

"Oh right, but we can count on seeing you there?"

"Yeah, I'm defiantly going. Should be a good night!" Troy grinned.

"So Troy, when's the next big game?" One of his co-workers asked.

"Umm, Next Wednesday" Troy replied, sitting back in his seat. He was starting to feel more comfortable with the people now.

"Are you going to win?" Gary asked.

"I hope so! We've all being training so hard! It would be a shame if we didn't"

After another 10 minutes of talking, they said their goodbye's and Troy was dismissed of the stage and straight into his limo waiting for him.

"Where am I next, Paul?" Troy asked, climbing into the limo and taking a sip of water.

"The Sun Express" The driver replied, looking at a sheet of paper and setting off.

"Perfect" Troy grinned.

Troy drank the rest of the water and put the empty bottle down on the seat next to him. Days like these tired him out, and he couldn't wait to get home and relax.

The limo passed more blocks, and finally approached a tiny building (compared to the others) It had about 5 floors, and was a pale white colour. You could tell it was a new business.

"I'll wait here Troy...I'm just gunna go grab a coffee first though" Paul grinned, opening the door for Troy, as he stepped out. "Right, thanks Paul"

Troy was immediately met by a young looking woman, who led him through the crowd of paparazzi. There weren't as many here, but there was enough to be bombarded with questions. Troy did he best to zone out, trying to ignore the questions, it was harder than it was made out to be.

"Hello Troy, I am Kelly, Do you always get that?" Kelly asked, leading Troy through to a small room

"Yeah, pretty much" he smiled back. The room was a light blue colour, with black and white pictures of the 'Eiffel Tower' on the walls. There was several sofas around the edges of the room, and a small coffee table in the middle.

"I'll just go get Calvin, he will be interviewing you. Make yourself at...home?" Kelly laughed, walking out and leaving him to settle onto the sofa's.

"Troy Bolton! It's a pleasure to meet you!!"Calvin said, shaking his hand vigorously, and sitting on the opposite sofa.

"Shall we get started then?" he grinned.

"Yep, fire away" Troy replied, smiling at Calvin, who seemed like a very over-friendly guy.

"Here's one everyone wants to know, are you single?" Calvin asked, 5 minutes into the interview.

"Yeah I am actually, things are kind of hectic at the moment, it's hard to fit one in" Troy replied, laughing at his most asked question.

"And, would you ever date a fan?" Calvin asked, looking down at his notes.

"Not one that's too obsessive, I want someone who can accept me for who I am, someone who will over look the famous side of me" Troy grinned.

"Deep. So, I must ask, are you modeling at Twenty-One's photo shoot next week?"

"It's amazing how everyone finds out about things. No, I'm not. I am attending, but just to watch, I was invited their after a recent photo shoot. So I thought I might as well go and have a laugh" Troy smiled. How on earth did people come up with this things...and spread them?

"Right, that's all Troy, thanks once again for this!" Calvin smiled, getting up and shaking my hand as I followed him out the door.

"No probs Calvin, it was a pleasure"

He said his final goodbye's, then walked out of the door and into the limo.

"Paul! My man! Take me to the final place, I believe its home, or as we know it, a basketball court!" Troy grinned.

"Right you are Troy" Paul replied, setting off to the final destination of the day.

It was 7pm, and Troy was sat at home, watching TV. His photo shoot with the team had gone well, and he had been home for half past 3. The pictures were for the new print outside the stadium, and various other places around the city.

Troy had rejecting his team mates coming around for a practice session, and decided to just lounge around for the night, watching TV and eating.

Troy paused the TV as the phone rang, he looked at the number which he didn't know and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey! Troy, it's Gabriella Montez. I was just ringing to confirm if you're attending the fashion show next week" _

"Oh hey, Gabriella. Yeah I am. I've done two interviews today, and both thought I was modeling! How weird is that?"

"_So weird. Anyway, I'm sorry for ringing you late, I hope I didn't disturb anything. Oh, and I got you're number from your coach. I hope you don't mind?"_

"Noo, it's all good!" he grinned

"_Right, anyway, I better get going...Friday, 6pm I'll send a limo to your house at around 5.30?"_

"Yeah, that's fine"

"_Thanks again Troy!" _

Troy put the phone down and returned to the sofa, pressing play on the TV and continuing to watch. He just got settled into it, when the phone rang...yet again.

"Chad what do you want?" he asked, sighing into the phone.

"_I'm hungry, you coming for a pizza and ice cream or something?" _

"Not really..." Troy replied.

"_Come on man! I'll pay half!"_

"I know you will! But no!" Troy laughed.

"_Come on! Pizza...Ice cream!" _

"Fine!"

"_Meet me there in 10 yeah?"_

Troy put the phone down,and turned the television off, grabbing his keys and wallet, and heading outside, getting into his car. After a hectic day, all Troy wanted was peace, but no! Chad had to have food! Why couldn't he bug one of his other friends?

Troy parked up and got out of his car, walking to Chad's car, parked next to his.

"Oh, I forgot about the paps" Chad laughed, watching as a few walked towards them.

"Chad, how can you forget? Now hurry and get inside!" Troy yelled slightly, leading the way to an Italian restaurant.

"Chad! Troy!" The man greeted them on the way in.

"Hey Mario!" Chad grinned, giving Mario a high five.

"Hey Mario, can we have the usual seat please?" Troy asked, looking nervously behind him, as if he'd done something wrong!

"Of course"

Troy and Chad were led to the back of the room, to a secluded table, with a view of the beach. It was such an amazing restaurant.

"Can we share a HUGE pizza?" Chad asked, grinning like a little child.

"Yeah, why not...You can order!" Troy laughed. Closing his menu and smiling at waitress.

"Hi, Can we have one of those specials, and erm 2 pints or something?" Chad asked, handing the waitress the menu's and watching as she walked away.

"Chad...Dude!" Troy said, hitting him "Stop being a pervert" he laughed.

"Just because I find her attractive..." Chad started then looked down as she brought the drinks over. "Thanks" he said, shyly.

Troy laughed at Chad's reaction and shook his head...typical.

After their meal, Troy and Chad walked out of the restaurant, thanking Mario and his staff on the way out. They groaned at the paparazzi, as they fired questions and took photo's.

"Troy! We heard you're going to be at Twenty-One's catwalk!" One shouted.

Obviously.

"Will we see you on Friday Troy?"

Obviously.

"Is it a date with Gabriella Montez?"

Obviously.

"WHAT?" He yelled.


	4. Greatest Day

I'm sorry for the delay for this Chapter. I've started school again now, and I already have coursework to do. It's all very hectic. But i'm going to still try to update. Don't beef me tho :)

* * *

Today was Friday.

Which meant two things.

Firstly, the magazine had being put out in the shops the previous day it had been printed on time and had gone perfectly.

Secondly, today was the Fashion show.

Gabriella was in manic mode, rushing around, making sure everything was ready. The fashion show was held in a local arena. There was seats all around the stage, close up for the VIP's and then around them, was seats for everyone else.

"Karl, do you need a seat or are you going to be stood up most of the time?" Gabriella asked, looking down at her clip board.

"Nah, I'm alright Gabs, I'll be stood up...where's Adam?" Karl asked.

"I have no idea! He should have been here 20 minutes ago! I don't know what I'm going to do with just 2 photographers!" Gabriella replied, rushing off behind the stage.

"Gabs, there's some VIP's arriving" Jessie shouted over the noise.

"Right, thanks, is everything okay back here? Everyone here?" Gabriella replied.

"Yeah, perfect" Jessie grinned.

"Right, send the VIP's through and ill seat them then" Gabriella grinned, walking out into the main area. She pushed her way through people, and through to the main arena.

There was already people arriving, probably because of the warm up...Gabriella had hired some dancers to perform before, and also she had hired 'Girls Aloud' and another band to perform.

Gabriella stood near the stage, whilst the VIP's came up to her for their seat number.

"Claire!" Gabriella grinned "A30 sweetie, around the other side"

"Troy! You came!" Gabriella grinned, greeting Troy Bolton as he walked in.

"Yeah I did" He laughed

""I put you on A18, you're next to me, that okay, I didn't know if you'd know anybody so..." Gabriella started.

"Yeah perfect, thanks" Troy walked off to his seat. Gabriella was also sat next to Sharpay, so Troy began talking to her while Gabriella greeted more VIP's.

Gabriella smiled at the scene before her and turned back to the guests. The VIP's arrived by the side door, so they had easy access.

Whilst people were still arriving, Gabriella ordered the warm-up acts to go on, to entertain the waiting guests. Gabriella couldn't relax and enjoy the performance, as she still had to welcome all the guests. That was the only down side of the whole day!

Once everybody was loaded into the large room, the lights went down and the stage lights came up, lighting the stage up magically. Gabriella breathed deeply as she stepped onto stage in her white heels.

"Welcome to Twenty-One's tenth annual fashion show" Gabriella grinned, the whole audience erupted into cheers, showing their excitement.

"Firstly, I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who has turned up today, and all the models, and VIP's for coming!" Gabriella smiled once more before carrying on.

"As always, a lot of effort and commitment has gone into organizing this spectacular event, and I only hope you will sit back, and enjoy it!"

After her speech, she walked off stage and rushed down to sit in her seat, as the music began and the first designer was on the stage to announce their designs.

"Oh my god!" Sharpay grinned as Gabriella sat down next to her, "Gabi! You were amazing"

"Okay then Shar, Just watch, loads of work went into this!" Gabriella laughed.

"Do you have to go back up anytime?" Troy asked, nudging Gabriella.

"Just at the end" She replied.

"Gabi! This is a great party, glad I came" Troy grinned, hugging Gabriella.

The fashion show was a huge success, and the after party was going great. It was filled with all the models and celebs, people that couldn't attend the fashion show had turned up, including the whole of Troy's basketball team.

"Thanks, I'm pleased with the turn out" Gabriella half-shouted in Troy's ear, over the music.

"Who would want to miss the party of the year though?" Troy laughed.

The two had to talk loudly in each others ears to be able to hear each other over the music.

"I wouldn't call it that though Troy" Gabriella laughed. "Anyway, I'm going to go and mingle, I'll see you later yeah?"

"Yeah, see you later" Troy grinned and walked away, joining Chad at the bar.

"You and Troy seemed close!" Sharpay winked, coming up behind her.

"The music is loud, and we were talking...we had to be pretty close to hear each other" Gabriella replied simply.

"No, I don't mean...oh whatever!" Sharpay laughed.

Gabriella shrugged and walked off to talk to other people.

"Amazing night Gabs, Thanks" A girl called Cindy shouted.

"Thanks!"

After about, an hour into the night, Troy looked over and saw Gabriella faking smiles to everyone in the room.

"Gabi!" Troy shouted across the room. Gabriella looked around and saw Troy coming towards her.

"It's perfect, everyone's happy!" Troy took her arms, reassuring her. She smiled weakly. It was true, she felt tired and felt as though she had to please everyone, and not have a good time herself.

"Stop freaking out, take a look around....everyone's loving it" Gabriella looked around and sure enough, everybody was smiling.

"Come on, dance with me?" Troy asked grinning slightly.

"Sure, come on" Gabriella felt herself loosening up and becoming happier by the minute.

The song on was rather fast, and Gabriella didn't want to get too close to Troy, in case he was uncomfortable with it. So she slightly kept her distance, yet still made it known she was dancing with him.

However, Troy got slightly closer to Gabriella, enjoying the music, Gabriella didn't mind. It was just two friends....dancing.

"This doesn't look like just talking" Sharpay whispered, walking by.

Gabriella turned her head swiftly to see Sharpay smirking.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, concerned.

"Nothing" She smiled sweetly "Sharpay being an idiot"

"Do you want a drink?" Troy asked

"yeah sure" Gabriella smiled, walking over to the bar with Troy.

They ordered their drinks and then sat down, drinking them and socialsing.

After a few more, Gabriella felt tipsy....slightly drunk. Her and Troy had spent a lot of the night together, laughing and joking.

The party ended at around 2 in the morning, this was when everyone had finally gone, and Gabriella and Sharpay could thank the club owner, then proceed outside to a Limo, to take them home.

"Great night" Sharpay slurred, climbing into the limo.

"Amazing!" Gabriella agreed, following her.

They were slightly drunk, and very tired.

"I saw you and Troy dancing!" Sharpay grinned, jumping up and down in her seat.

"I know you did"

"You looked like a couple!"

"Get lost Sharpay, we're just friends!" Gabriella was getting slightly angry with her comments to do with herself and Troy.

The limo pulled up outside their house and they both got out, thanking the driver and walking to the door.

Gabriella lazily pulled her key out of her back and tried to put it in the lock.

"You're too drunkkkk!" Sharpay laughed.

"You're drunk too!" Gabriella laughed childishly, finally opening the door and pushing it open forcefully, almost falling onto the floor.

Sharpay followed and they locked the door.

"I'm tired" Sharpay whined.

"Go to bed then! I'm coming too!"

They both walked up the stairs and stopped at the top.

"Good night....I had fun" Gabriella grinned.

"Yes, me too! I love you Gabbb"

"Goodnighttt Sharpay"

"okay....night" Sharpay replied, walking into her room.

Gabriella groaned and walked into her own room. She threw her clothes off and climbed into bed. Not caring about the fact that she still had makeup on her face. She would sort it in the morning.

As soon as her head touched the pillow, she fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Any ideas/suggestions are much appreciated!

Thanks for reading, please Review :) x


	5. AUTHORS NOTE! Sorry x

**Sorry, this is just an authors note.  
Basically, I'm having problems and when i click on my 4th chapter..I can't see it.  
I also asked a friend to check, and she is having the same problem....**

**please could you leave me a comment and tell me if you can see chapter 4 or not.  
It is called Greatest Day.**

Thank you :) x 


	6. A place in this world

_**Hey, I'm sorry that this has taken me ages to put up, but I've been really busy recently. I'm going to try and update the chapters more frequently now. There's days when I don't do anything, so hopefully I can get loads done! :)  
It's kind of a long one, the longest chapter in this story anyway, I hope it was worth the wait. Review x**_

_The next morning, Gabriella was awoken to the sound of her rather loud alarm. She hit it with her hand and lazily sat up._

"_woaaah, mistake!" she said to herself. Her head was spinning. _

_Gabriella swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up, standing still for a couple of minutes until she was no longer dizzy. _

_After deciding a shower would be a good idea, she slowly walked into her bathroom, taking her clothes off and climbing into the shower. _

_As the water rushed down her, she felt her muscles relax, and the memories of last night came back to her. The fashion show, and of course, the party._

_After shampoo-ing and washing herself, she turned the shower off, and wrapped herself in a towel. Throwing on a dressing gown and walking downstairs. _

"_you look as rough as I feel" Sharpay laughed, sitting at the table with her dressing gown on also. _

"_I could say the same for you" Gabriella smiled, sitting down and grabbing some toast. _

"_Here, I made you a coffee" Sharpay pushed a mug over to Gabriella and she eagerly took it. Sipping the hot substance. _

"_Just what I needed" Gabriella grinned.  
"I know you so well" _

_After about a minute, Sharpay broke the silence._

"_How good was last night?" She grinned excitedly. _

"_Pretty damn good!" Gabriella finished her coffee in record time. "I'm gunna go get ready anyway, we've got an hour anyway, you want a lift today?"_

"_Yeah thanks" Sharpay replied. _

_Gabriella dragged her feet upstairs and entered her room. She walked into her wardrobe, dropping her gown and towel, and grabbed some underwear from the drawer. _

_She picked out some leggings and a white/blue long top from her wardrobe and put it on. Finishing with some white flats. She smiled at her outfit in the mirror, then walked over to her dressing table, to start on her makeup. _

_Lucky for her, her hair hung in natural, loose curls, which always saved time. _

_After brushing through it, and applying her natural looking makeup, she grabbed her bag, phone and keys, and made an exit to the door. _

"_Ready?" Sharpay asked, as she reached the kitchen. _

"_Yep, lets go, I wanna stop at Starbucks and Gina's on the way anyway" _

_They exited the door, and then went on their way to work. _

_When they arrived, Gabriella parked her car in the staff car park, then walked in the opposite direction to the building, in order to go to Starbucks._

"_You drink so much coffee!" Sharpay commented._

"_I have a huge hangover, and I'll be falling asleep if not" Gabriella laughed. _

"_Good point"_

_They entered Starbucks and queued up, looking at the menu. When it was finally their turn, Gabriella asked for 'something strong'. Which made the staff laugh._

_Gabriella paid the woman and waited for her coffee at the end. _

"_what you going into Gina's for" Sharpay asked, as they walked out of Starbucks._

"_magazines, when I have nothing to do...I read" she grinned. _

_Sharpay laughed and they entered the newsagents. _

_Gabriella began scanning through the magazines, picking up one of her regulars 'vogue'._

"_Erm, Gabs" Sharpay said._

_Gabriella turned around, to see a paper in her hand, and a very worried face. _

"_What?" she replied, walking towards her and taking the paper out of her hands. _

"_Oh no." Gabriella paid for the newspaper and magazine and walked into her office, at a rather fast pace._

"_morning Meg" Gabriella said quickly, to the other receptionist. _

"_morning Gabriella" she replied politly. _

_Gabriella said hello to everyone on her way to the lift, rushing as fast as her legs could take her. _

_When she finally arrived at her floor, she said bye to Sharpay and briskly walked into her office closing the door behind her and dropping her bag by the side of the desk. _

_She took the newspaper out of her bag and began reading the front page._

"_Bolton's new Girl' Read the large, black writing. Underneath was pictures of her and Troy from the previous night. One of them drinking together, and another where they were talking._

_'Troy Bolton, New York's best basketball player, was captured with Gabriella Montez (Owner of Twenty-One magazine) late last night.' Gabriella read in amazement, so it wasn't that bad...yet. _

_'The two were pictured together at different times throughout the night' Gabriella kept on reading, scanning the bits which didn't seem as important._

_'Could this be Troy's new girlfriend?' _

"_What?" Gabriella said out loud._

_'Pictured outside the nightclub, Troy and Gabriella's body contact shows signs of intimacy' _

"_INTIMACY?! YOU MUST BE JOKING!"_

_Gabriella shot her eyes towards the door, as she saw a figure lingering outside._

_She recognized the figure as Troy Bolton's. _

_'Well this would look good' she thought._

"_Come in Troy" She shouted. She saw Troy turn around and walk in._

"_Hey" he said, shyly._

"_You've seen the papers then?" Gabriella laughed slightly. _

"_Yeah, I thought I'd...come" he smiled slightly, sitting down on the sofa's._

_Gabriella knew he found the situation just as awkward as he did. _

"_So, what do we do know?" Troy asked, finally bringing his head up to meet her eyes._

"_What do you mean? I had a good time last night..." Gabriella grinned._

"_Do you want to go out with me tonight?" Troy asked, a grin spreading across his face._

"_I'd love to, I get off work at half 6" Gabriella replied. "Here's my address" she scribbled down her address on a piece of paper, and handed it to him._

"_Pick you up at half 7?" he asked, accepting it and standing up. _

"_Perfect" she smiled. _

_The two shared a hug, and Troy walked out a rather large smile on his face._

"_I take it he read the paper then?" Sharpay interrupted the silence, walking into the door. _

"_How do you...?" _

"_I saw him walking down the corridor, I couldn't help but come and investigate!" Sharpay grinned excitedly. _

"_We're going out tonight" Gabriella replied, logging onto her computer and taking a sip of coffee she had bought that morning. _

"_Oh, so your going to give things a go"? _

"_What? We're going out as friends Shar! Nothing else!" Gabi replied._

"_You, are in denial sweetie" Sharpay shook her head and exited Gabriella's office, shutting the door behind her. _

_Gabriella shook her head also, and began to type away on her computer, working out who was doing what for this months magazine. Their meeting was in half an hours time, so Gabriella had plenty of time to gather her thoughts. _

_5 minutes before the meeting was about to begin Gabriella saved her work and saved it onto a memory stick, before grabbing her laptop and bag, and heading for the meetings room._

_Almost everybody was there when she arrived, there was the general office chit-chat going around the table. _

"_Five mins till we start guys" she smiled at everyone. Gabriella walked to the head of the desk, and turned her laptop in, getting the things she needed out of her bag. She plugged her memory stick into her laptop, and then she was ready to begin. _

"_Morning everyone! Did you all enjoy last night?" Gabriella asked politely, once everyone was here. A crowd of 'yes' and 'yeahs!' erupted the room, each person turning to the next and sharing a quick story._

"_Good. Right, so as you know, my goal is to make every issue of Twenty-One....better than the last, However, last issue was an amazing issue, and it went down well with the public. So, it's going to be hard to beat! But, it doesn't mean we can't try!" _

_Gabriella looked around and saw most of the people nod their head in agreement. _

"_So, I've been thinking of a few ideas this morning, and...I've come up with a few, but we need more! So, I'll pitch my ideas, then you lot can join in and add, does that sound okay to everyone?" _

_Everyone replied with a yep, yes, yeah or whatever other word they could think of that showed they agreed. _

"_As always, we need a feature on yesterdays antics, the fashion show and the party, So that could actually take up a few pages, if we fill it with pictures" as always, Gabriella waited for the room to tell her if her idea was good._

"_I have some great pictures from last night!" Matt grinned enthusiastically._

"_Perfect!" _

_After the meeting, everyone had been assigned their jobs, and what they would be working on for the next month. So the offices was pretty empty, due to everyone going out and having interviews done. _

_Gabriella had chosen to select some pictures out for the fashion show feature, then pass them on to Claire, a brown haired girl, early twenties, who was quite new to Twenty One. Gabriella thought it would be an idea, to get Claire to figure out some designs for how the feature would go. Gabriella explained they don't always go with their first idea, so she hadn't to feel disappointed if they didn't use it. Which thankfully, she understood. _

_By the time 6:30 arrived, Gabriella was beginning to get exited about what the night was going to bring with Troy. To think, all this started with a photo shoot at her magazine. _

_As Gabriella walked out of the building, she said goodbye to all the people still left in the building._

"_See you later Sharpay" Gabriella called into her office as she passed by it. _

"_Have fun!" Sharpay winked. _

_Gabriella did nothing but roll her eyes and walk out. She was eager to get home and decide on what to wear. She didn't know what they were doing last night, so she figured she could be deciding for a while. _

_On arriving at home, she locked her car and unlocked her house. Stepping into the hallway, she hung her coat up and ran up the stairs. Gabriella threw her bag down onto the bed and headed for the shower. After a long day at work, she didn't want to smell!  
She knew she only had an hour, so she made it a quick shower, lathering herself in shampoo, and washing her hair. _

_Gabriella glanced at the clock, 7:04, And she still didn't know what to wear. She was stood in her underwear in her cupboard, scanning the racks for something suitable. _

_Finally deciding, that she couldn't go wrong with leggings and a dress, she reached for some black leggings and pulled them on. Her next goal was to find a dress suitable!_

_Gabriella began looking through all her dresses she owned, she wanted to look pretty casual, so she decided on a white strapless dress, which was lightly covered in red roses. The dress stopped just above her knees. Satisfied with her look, Gabriella found some white sandals and placed them on her feet. She looked in the mirror one more time, and smiled. _

"_Troy!" Gabriella said, opening the door to reveal Troy. He was wearing some black skinny jeans, a plain grey top and a jacket. He looked handsome. _

"_Gabi! You look amazing by the way" He smiled hugging her. "You ready?" _

"_Yeah" Gabriella grabbed her bag and then walked out, locking the door behind her. _

"_So where are we going?" Gabriella asked, getting into the passenger side of Troy's car. _

"_Some fancy restaurant okay?" he asked, laughing._

"_Perfect" she grinned. Gabriella was pleased she chose this outfit, as it would fit a restaurant perfectly!_

_Troy had taken Gabriella to a posh restaurant in the center of town, Troy had booked a table at the back, clearly for good reasons, the streets were flooded with paparazzi, so far, they had managed to avoid them._

"_It's such a nice place here" Gabriella said, as they waited for their food to come._

"_Yeah, I don't come here much, never really had a reason to" Troy laughed, playing with a napkin which was in front of him. _

"_That's a shame, I bet all the ladies you've had would have loved it!" Gabriella replied. _

"_Even you know I haven't been out with that many people, I'm fed up of people using me for my fame" Troy looked up at Gabriella, she knew she had hit a soft spot. "It's nice to know you're kind of in the same position as me" _

"_Troy, I'm hardly known throughout America! People know the magazine, they don't know the manager, I don't think they even care" she laughed. _

"_Gabriella, everybody knows who you are, if they don't then their fools!" He laughed "Foods here" he said discretely as a small women walked over, plates in hands. _

"_Enjoy your meal" she said, as she put the plates down and walked away smiling. _

"_Wow, it looks nice aswell!" Gabriella grinned, only just realising how hungry she actually was. _

"_That's always a good thing" Troy laughed, beginning to dig into his own meal._

_The two talked slightly throughout the meal, talking about work, personal lives, and anything else that cropped up really._

"_Can I have the bill please?" Troy said to a passing waitress. Gabriella reached into her bag and brought out her purse._

"_No no!" Troy almost screamed "I'm paying" Gabriella laughed at his reaction. _

"_I don't mind" Gabriella insisted. _

"_Please! It was my treat!" he grinned pulling out his own wallet._

_Gabriella put her purse back into her bag, admitting defeat, and watched awkwardly as Troy paid the bill. She didn't like people paying, she always felt harsh for letting them pay it. _

_Troy and Gabriella got their jackets and headed outside, towards the car. _

"_I knew they'd be here sooner or later" Troy nodded towards a group of paparazzi walking around the streets._

"_Of course" Gabriella rolled her eyes at them and they headed towards Troy's car, ignoring the flashes and questions being thrown at them._

_Once inside, Gabriella breathed a sigh of relief, escaping the paparazzi was always good, and it was even better that Troy had blacked out windows. _

"_I'd hurry if I were you, they're heading over here" Gabriella laughed._

"_Oh piss off!" Troy said, starting the car and reversing. _

_Gabriella laughed, looking at Troy in his frustration "Oooh, Troy's a rebel" she grinned. _

"_Do you wanna go some place else? I know a beach, the paps don't go there much" Troy smiled, looking ahead at the road._

"_Sounds perfect!" she grinned, looking out the window and smiling. _

_When the pair arrived at the beach, they got out of the car and walked, hand in hand down to the beach. Gabriella didn't know why Troy held her hand, but she wasn't complaining, she liked the closeness. _

_Gabriella looked over the horizon and noticed the sun, nearing the edge, dissapearing.  
"I've always wanted to watch the sun set!" She grinned excitedly.  
"There's a first time for everything" he smiled back, sitting down on the sand. Gabriella still held his hand, leaning into him and enjoying the comfort. _

_The two spent the night talking, laughing and watching the sun go down. _

"_I had a really good time tonight" Troy said, as he stood on her doorstep._

"_Me too, I'd love to do it again sometime?" She almost said it as a question. _

"_Of course, I'll see you later" He smiled. _

_He leant in and they shared a quick, but sweet kiss. Pulling away, both grinning, they went in their seperate directions. _

_**Hope you enjoyed It (: Sorry for the wait... Review x 3**_


End file.
